The Nicktoons' Growth Diaries
by SOLmaster
Summary: Join the Nicktoons as they look back on the days of when they were starting out, from when Danny got his ghost powers to when SpongeBob got his job as a frycook. Read, Reminisce, and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Going Hero

_I came up with this fic idea when I at school, so I decided to write it for fun, here's the full summery:_

_Plot: While eating at the Krusty Krab after a fight, the Nicktoons decide to get to know each other better by telling stories about how their lives were before they met. Danny tells about how he got his ghost powers, Jimmy talks about how he beat the Yolkians for the first time, Timmy talks about how he met his godparents, and SpongeBob talks about how he got his job at the Krusty Krab. Join them as they reminisce with clips from the past._

**The Nicktoons' Growth Diaries**

Going Hero

At the Krusty Krab, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were sitting at a table having lunch.

"Beating Plankton and his giant robot was too easy." Danny said as he ate. "Now we can just relax."

"Easy?" Timmy said. "Of course it was easy. Did you see the way you shot that ghost ray at him?"

"I'm familiar with the way I shoot." Danny said as he smiled.

"Hey, Danny, I was wondering," SpongeBob said. "How did you get your ghost powers anyway?"

Danny seemed surprised, "You wanna know how I got my ghost powers?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "I've always wondered that myself."

"Okay, well…" Danny began. "I guess it all started when my parents built the Ghost Portal. I didn't really believe in ghosts back then, but I did think the portal was cool. The only problem was…it didn't work."

"Aw," SpongeBob said disappointed. "But, how did you get it to work?"

Danny continued, "After I told Sam and Tucker about the portal at school, they wanted to check it out. I said 'no' since I could get into trouble with my parents, but they talk me into it, so I decided to show them the portal. I wanted to leave as soon as I showed it to them, but then Sam suggested I go in and check out what's inside. I didn't think it was a good idea at first, but I kinda did want to see what was in there."

* * *

_Danny put on the white and black jumpsuit, and started walking into the portal._

"The inside was pretty dark, so I couldn't see that well. But it was so dark, that I accidentally pushed a button on the wall, a button that turned on the portal.

_Danny pushed the 'on button' on the wall of the portal, and a green blast shot out and Danny screamed as his molecules began to change. He crawled out of the portal, only he now had a black and white jumpsuit, white hair, and green eyes._

* * *

"Whoa," Timmy said amazed. "I've never heard it like that before."

"Did it hurt?" SpongeBob asked.

"When ghost DNA merged with my own?" Danny asked. "Yeah, it can be pretty painful."

"So, what was it like now that you had your ghost half?" Jimmy asked interested.

Danny answered, "Well, it felt a little weird at first."

* * *

_While Danny was eating cereal, the spoon fell through his intangible hand, when he realized what happened; he quickly hid his transparent hand behind his back._

Danny continued, "I also was a bit…shaky."

_Danny started phasing through the floor until Sam and Tucker pulled him back up._

_In a ghost fight, Danny accidentally changed back into Danny Fenton. "Oops, I didn't mean to do that." He told Sam._

_In another ghost fight, Danny tried to shoot a ghost ray out of his hand. "Ghost ray, ghost ray," But, it instead came out of his butt. "Well, that can't be right, but it'll have to do." He shot the ghost ray at Desiree._

* * *

"You couldn't control your powers?" Timmy asked as he chuckled. "How lame." Jimmy punched him. "Ow!"

"Well, you did obviously learn better control. "Jimmy mentioned. "And you decided to do the right thing with your powers."

"Yeah," Danny said as he smiled.

* * *

_Danny overshadowed Dash to crash his head into a mop bucket._

_He overshadowed Tucker and said, "Hi, I'm Tucker. Don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool ya. I'm a stud."_

_An invisible Danny stuffed frogs down Dash's pants._

_Danny phased out of the girls' locker room with a big grin on his face._

* * *

"Danny?" Jimmy asked.

Danny still had a smile on his face. "Yeah, the right thing."

"Danny!" Jimmy called still trying to get his attention.

Danny finally snapped back, "Huh, what?"

SpongeBob jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh, ooh! Tell about how you became the all-powerful Danny Phantom!"

"Okay," Danny began. "It was a month after I got my powers, and I still wasn't sure whether to tell my parents or keep it a secret. But, after I used my ghost half to fight off those ecto-pusses, I thought it was pretty cool."

* * *

_Danny knocked the two ecto-pusses back into the Ghost Zone without his dad knowing._

"Then, I started to remember a few superhero comics I used to read as a kid. And with my ghost half, Danny Phantom, I figured well, you know…" He chuckled, "Why not?"

"_I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted before he transformed into Danny Phantom._

"Believe it or not, ghost fighting was a synch."

_Danny sucked the Lunch Lady Ghost into the Fenton Thermos and closed the lid._

"After a while, I started to get the hang of my ghost powers."

_Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off. He shot a powerful ghost ray toward Bertrand, put up a ghost shield to guard against Vlad's attack, turned intangible for the knives to go through him, used the Go Ghost Stinger to save Wulf, used his Ghostly Wail on Dark Dan, duplicated into three when fighting Vortex, and froze all of Undergrowth's weeds with his ice powers._

* * *

Danny had a calm smile. "And that's how I went from a struggling kid with ghost powers to a hero."

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob looked amazed.

"Wow," SpongeBob said with a big smile. "I never would've thought you were bad at using your ghost powers."

Danny looked embarrassed for a bit. "Well, I wouldn't say 'bad', but it was a little tricky at first."

"Gee, it must've been hard being normal and then having your life suddenly change like that." Jimmy guessed. "Of course, I've been a genius my whole life."

"Yeah right," Timmy said in disbelief. "You couldn't have been a genius your WHOLE life."

"Well, I naturally didn't realize my genius gene until I was four," Jimmy admitted. "But, I still had the knowledge that made me a genius."

"What was it like being a genius your whole life, Jimmy?" SpongeBob curiously asked.

"Well, it was pretty interesting." Jimmy began. "I guess it started when I first moved to Retroville when I was eight."

_Next time, Jimmy will talk about his life in Retroville before the Yolkians showed up, and when he beat them. Be sure to review on what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: Brain Blast

Brain Blast

Jimmy began to tell the story of his life to his friends, "When I first moved to Retroville, I became known as the weird new kid at school, probably because of my unique and voluminous head. But soon I became the new smartest kid in school, smoking Cindy Vortex into the low 90s."

"Wow," Danny said amazed. "You must've got a lot of attention."

"Well, everyone was pretty amazed." Jimmy said, "Even when I invented."

* * *

"_With my new Hypno-Beam, I can totally erase your fear of spiders." Jimmy told Carl._

_Carl seemed unsure. "I don't know, Jimmy."_

"_Engage!" Jimmy shouted as he put on glasses and shot the Hypno-Beam at Carl._

"_Well, Goddard won first place in the Science Fair." Jimmy told Cindy. "Speak, Goddard."_

"_Luke, I am your father." Goddard said in a deep voice at Humphrey._

"_Oh, come on." Jimmy told his mom. "Just one little cookie."_

"_Well, okay you can have one cookie." Judy said, handing Jimmy a cookie._

"_Don't mind if I do." Jimmy said as he ate the cookie and pushed a button on a remote behind his back._

_Time went backwards and Judy once again said, "Well, okay you can have one cookie."_

"_Don't mind if I do." Jimmy repeated as he took the other cookie._

"_All the pain I feel gets transferred to somebody else." Jimmy told Carl at the dentist's office._

"_Wow, that's great, Jimmy, but who?" Carl asked._

_While Cindy was jumping on the bed, she felt the sting of the dentist's drill in her mouth._

"_Ow!" Cindy cried. "Neutron!"_

* * *

"Wow," SpongeBob said amazed. "Being a genius must be so cool." 

"Yeah," Timmy said in disbelief. "But, I heard that your inventions almost never go right."

* * *

"_Alright, Libby, kick it!" Cindy told Libby as she was wearing Jimmy's invention._

_Libby started kicking Cindy in the butt and Jimmy felt all the pain as he got kicked repeatedly._

_Goddard started chewing on Jimmy's Quantum Replay and they were now in the Cretaceous Period in front of a T-rex._

_Jimmy gulped and asked the dinosaur, "Want a cookie?" _

_The T-rex growled and started chasing him as he screamed and ran away._

"_Play dead, Goddard." Jimmy ordered._

_Goddard self-destructed into pieces, and Cindy picked up his head, feeling annoyed._

"_I can fix that." Jimmy said in an embarrassed tone._

_Jimmy was being dragged into a tree by hungry squirrels. "Um, can somebody pass the Hypno-Beam?"_

* * *

Danny laughed. "Who knew your great inventions could have so many bugs?" 

"Okay, I'll admit sometimes my inventions can have some faults." Jimmy admitted. "But, all the trouble really started when I was nine."

"What happened?" SpongeBob asked eagerly.

* * *

"I was working on a new invention that would allow Goddard to teleport me to school." Jimmy explained. 

"_With this teleportation device, you can teleport me to school when I call your name." Jimmy told his robot dog, Goddard._

"Until, I received a message from space on my computer."

_Jimmy stopped what he was doing and read the message on his computer._

"I was totally excited about this discovery that…well…"

_Jimmy turned to his dog. "Contact with an advanced species, this is amazing, Goddard!"_

_Goddard heard his owner call his name and used his teleporting device while Jimmy was dancing happily._

_Jimmy was now at school, still dancing in his underwear, until he turned around and noticed his classmates laughing at him._

"_Jimmy," Ms. Fowl said. "Show and Tell is tomorrow."_

_Jimmy ran all the way home while covering himself with a globe._

Jimmy chuckled nervously. "Uh…let's just say I was really excited."

* * *

"But, what did you do when you got that message from space?" Timmy asked. 

Jimmy explained, "I built a rocket out of the junk from the shed so Carl and I could respond by sending a satellite message into space."

_Jimmy used a Purple Flurp can to shoot the toaster into space._

"_Don't try that at home." Jimmy jokingly told Goddard._

"I managed to get the satellite into space, but my rocket couldn't break free of the atmosphere."

_The rocket engine blew up and started plummeting back down to earth._

"What I didn't know was that it would lead to the abduction of every parental unit in Retroville."

_The Yolkian ships abducted all the adults with green beams._

"There weren't any adults in Retroville?" Timmy asked amazed. "That must've been awesome."

"Well, I knew there had to be something weird going on," Jimmy explained. "And as usual, I handled this very maturely."

_Jimmy scooted on Goddard past a bunch of kids, who were eating giant scoops of ice-cream._

_Then, he and his friends had a party at school with music, junk food, and dancing._

* * *

Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob slyly smiled at Jimmy. 

"Very maturely, huh?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Okay," Jimmy admitted. "I didn't at first, but then with my new and slightly more stable rocket, my friends and I flew to Planet Yolkus to rescue our parents."

"What was it like on an alien planet?" SpongeBob asked. "Because believe me, I thought I knew about life on other planets, but it all turned out to be a horrible mistake when I ended up capturing my friends instead of space monsters."

"Well, the Planet Yolkus was pretty impressive." Jimmy explained. "But, what I found out while I was there that our parents were about to be sacrificed to Poultra, a giant man-eating space chicken."

"Ooh," SpongeBob shuddered. "And I always thought chickens were nice and friendly creatures."

"Well, not this one," Jimmy continued. "We managed to escape, but we soon had King Goobot to deal with. But, he made one mistake of underestimating me and my brain."

* * *

_While Jimmy was riding Goddard as a Fly-Cycle in space, he took out his Shrink Ray and said, "Well, I may be small, but I got a big brain!"_

_With his Shrink Ray on 'Planet Size' mode, he turned into a giant with the Yolkians ship the size of a fly._

"Now that's what I call 'Thinking Big'." SpongeBob said as he laughed.

_Jimmy flew up to his friends inside the ship while he was still big as he smiled._

Jimmy continued, "With the King Goobot and the Yolkians defeated, we safely returned to Earth, and a lot of the folks in Retroville had a lot of respect for me after that."

* * *

"Are you serious about that?" Timmy asked in disbelief. 

"Of course," Jimmy answered as he sipped his drink. "Why do you think everyone always counts on me to save the day?"

"You know, Jimmy," Danny said. "I pretty much know what it's like saving the day with my ghost powers and all, but what's it like having to save the day with science and all that technology and stuff like that?"

Jimmy explained, "Well, it ain't difficult at all, I usually analyze the problem that is going on and I solve it with science."

* * *

_Jimmy in his Robo-Walker went forward to stop his pants from taking over the world._

"Plus, since it's usually my invention that is the one wreaking havoc, I actually know how to stop it since I was the one who invented it anyway." Jimmy mentioned.

_Jimmy flew up into the sky with his rocket and used his magnetic plates to repel the meteor away from Retroville, he used his hover-car to suck up the twonkies from causing destruction, he hypnotized Beautiful Gorgeous to keep her from destroying him and Jet Fusion, he stopped his cousin Eddie from destroying his family, stopped his nanobots from deleting everyone on earth, and beat the League of Villains._

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, Jimmy," SpongeBob said amazed. "You're such a genius! Have you ever thought about what'd it be like to be just a normal kid?" 

"_Hey, have you guys seen my Loopy Dance?" Jimmy asked after he used the Brain Drain helmet on himself. "I'm loopy! I'm loopy! I'm loopy, loopy, loopy!"_

* * *

"Um…I think I'd rather be a genius any day." Jimmy answered. 

"Being a genius is cool and all," Timmy said. "But it's nothing compared to having Cosmo and Wanda."

Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda poof right over Timmy.

"He's right," Cosmo said. "Before we came around, you should've seen how miserable he was."

"Really?" Danny wondered. "How did you guys meet Timmy?"

"It's a long story," Wanda mentioned. "But, we'll be happy to tell it."

* * *

_Next time, Timmy will explain how he met his fairy godparents. Make sure to review._


	3. Chapter 3: Magical Experiance

Magical Experience

Timmy began to tell his friends, "Before I met Cosmo and Wanda, I was eight and my parents said they were gonna leave me to go somewhere far."

"Where were they going?" SpongeBob asked.

"That's the thing." Timmy said angrily. "Nowhere, they tricked me with a lie.

* * *

"_Oh no, they left me," Eight-year-old Timmy cried, "To go to parts unknown. Forever!!!"_

"And that's what caused me to call the worse babysitter on the planet." Timmy explained. "Vicky."

* * *

"Wow, dude." Danny said. "Harsh." 

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "You should've seen how gullible he was back then."

"Cosmo." Timmy angrily whispered to his godparent.

"Don't feel bad, Timmy." SpongeBob said as he smiled. "My parents lied to me one time too, but then they threw me a surprise party afterwards."

"Wow," Timmy sarcastically said. "That must've been really terrible."

Jimmy ignored Timmy's comment and asked, "So, what happened after you called Vicky?"

Timmy began, "After they supposedly came back, the dragon had already reached the castle."

"What dragon?" SpongeBob asked confused. "I thought you said Vicky was there."

Timmy just continued, "VICKY was at the door, and she started babysitting me right away after my parents went out. I tried to be nice and introduce myself."

* * *

"_Hi Vicky," Timmy introduced. "I'm-"_

"_GOING TO BED!!!" Vicky just shouted as she laughed evilly._

"And I knew that it was just the start of a new nightmare." Timmy explained. "For a whole year whenever Vicky came to baby-sit she made me take out the trash, do the dishes, paint her toenails, and scrub the toilet."

_While Timmy was scrubbing the toilet, Vicky pushed him in and left as she laughed._

* * *

Timmy got an angry look as he said, "I knew something had to be done, so conjured up a plan that would take care of her for good." 

"What kind of plan?" Danny asked.

"Did it involve the army?" SpongeBob asked with excitement.

Timmy smiled as he said, "Oh, no, better than that."

* * *

"I had just put the finishing touches on my 'Take Care of Evil Babysitter Machine'." Timmy explained. "And I was ready for the babysitter." 

"_Hey, Vicky!" Timmy called out from the living room. "I dropped my wallet on the floor in front of me!"_

_Vicky came out and Timmy smirked as he pulled a lever he was holding on to._

_Vicky asked, "What are you-"_

_Suddenly a boxing glove came out of nowhere and pushed Vicky back, and then rolled onto marbles that were scattered all over the floor, and then Timmy smiled as he held the door open and Vicky flew out into a crate. Timmy came and stamped the top of the crate saying 'North Pole' and he threw the crate into the delivery truck before it drove off._

* * *

"And then…" Timmy said dramatically. 

"Yeah? Yeah?" Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob asked excitedly.

Timmy got a sad look and said, "I woke up."

"Oh." The three said with disappointed looks.

"Of course that didn't happen." Wanda mentioned. "Everything all started later on."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "That was the day I met Cosmo and Wanda."

"Awesome," Jimmy said excited. "Can you explain what technology and programming you used to design Cosmo and Wanda?" He asked, still thinking Cosmo and Wanda were holograms.

Timmy answered unsure, "Well, there's actually another story to that."

* * *

Timmy began, "You see, my parents went out and Vicky came to baby-sit. An hour already past and I was already feeling miserable, and just when I thought all hope was lost…" 

"_Oh, Magic Nine Ball, when will my parents get back from the movies?" Timmy shook the toy and the answer popped up on screen. "'Titanic: Director's Cut' they'll be there all night! Man, that's dumb." _

_In frustration, he threw the Nine Ball at the wall and it broke open making swirls of magic come out, and then, suddenly two fairies poof out of in thin air._

"_Hi, Timmy!" They both said._

"_I'm Cosmo!" The male fairy said._

"_And I'm Wanda!" The female fairy said._

"_And we're…your fairy godparents!"_

_A giant sign with flashing lights appeared behind them._

"I couldn't believe it," Timmy said. "I had two magical fairy god- I mean, two computerized fairy-looking hologram thingies."

"Wow," SpongeBob said amazed. "You must've been really happy."

Then Wanda said, "Well, actually, Timmy didn't seem really sure at first."

"_I think I'm calling the cops." Timmy said as he started to walk out._

"_Hold it, tiger." Wanda said as she made a tollbooth appear in front of Timmy with the arm blocking him. "You can't tell anyone about us."_

_Then Cosmo added, "If you do, we'll just go away forever."_

"I was a little freaked out by this at first," Timmy admitted. "But, that was until I found out that they can help me out whenever I needed it."

_Vicky laughed evilly as she threw Timmy's toys into a giant shredder._

_Timmy turned to his godparents in a fishbowl and said, "I wish Vicky had a fish head."_

_Their wands glowed as Vicky suddenly had a fish head as she screamed._

"I even got to make my dream come true."

_Timmy stamped a crate to the North Pole and threw it in the delivery truck before it drove off._

* * *

Danny chuckled in amazement, "Wow, you've got to be the luckiest kid I know." 

Timmy looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, I don't like to brag, but…oh wait, yes I do. Ha!"

"Timmy's more than lucky." Wanda said. "Whatever problem Timmy has we're always there to make it better."

"Yeah, until it all goes horribly wrong." Cosmo blurted out.

"Cosmo!" Timmy and Wanda both shouted.

The three looked confused until Jimmy asked, "What do you mean 'horribly wrong'?"

"Well…" Timmy explained. "Sometimes whenever I wish for something, things don't always turn out exactly right."

* * *

"_These amoebas are so small it's hard to count them." Timmy said looking into a microscope. "I wish the amoebas were bigger."_

_Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish and the amoebas grew so big that they were all trapped inside them._

"_I know how to get Trixie to notice me," Timmy whispered to his godparents. "I wish I had an electric personality."_

_Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a small lighting cloud appeared over Timmy's head electrocuting him._

"_Next time, I'll wish for rubber gloves." Timmy said as he got shocked._

_Then, Timmy's cheese pants went out of control and they crashed through the wall and exploded, spraying cheese everywhere._

* * *

SpongeBob laughed, "It's like they say, 'be careful what you wish for'." 

Timmy frowned, and Danny said, "Don't worry about it, Timmy, your friends helped you out a bunch of times, right?"

Timmy suddenly smiled and said, "Yeah, in fact I always have Cosmo and Wanda to back me up."

* * *

_Cosmo and Wanda grant Timmy's wish for a hard video game, they grant his wish to be popular, they grant his wish to be invisible, they grant his wish to be a dog, they grant his wish to be Cleft: the Boy Chin Wonder, and they grant his wish for heat vision._

"Granting Timmy's wishes always leads to an exciting adventure." Wanda added. "I'd just wish he'd act more responsible about it."

"But, we're only supposed to grant Timmy wishes." Cosmo mentioned.

_They grant Timmy's wish to be an expert at karate, they made everything real and scary on Halloween, they granted Timmy's wish for a magic T.V. remote, they grant his wish to be a teenager, and Cosmo and Wanda poof out of thin air and Timmy jumps up to hug them._

* * *

"And that's how it's always been ever since I got Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy finished. 

"Aw," Cosmo said disappointed. "I thought it ended with a space fight."

Then, Mr. Krabs came up to them and said, "Hey, there's a price for reminiscing in me restaurant."

SpongeBob giggled, "Don't worry, Mr. Krabs, we were just looking back on the days when we were just starting out."

"Uh, SpongeBob, that would be reminiscing." Jimmy pointed out.

"Alright," Mr. Krabs said, understanding SpongeBob. "You just better buy something for all the time your sitting in here."

Mr. Krabs walked away and Danny asked SpongeBob, "Hey, SpongeBob, how did someone like you end up working for someone like Mr. Krabs?"

"Well, it wasn't easy; I had to go through serious tests to make it to the Krusty Krew." SpongeBob told.

"What did you have to do?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob replied. "Serious tasks."

_Next time, SpongeBob will explain how he got his job at the Krusty Krab. Review what you thought of this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: Order Up

Order Up

"It all started on a beautiful morning," SpongeBob began, "I was getting ready to apply for the greatest job in the world. I was totally ready and totally calm."

_SpongeBob marched from his house down the road while yelling, "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready…"_

_While standing outside viewing the Krusty Krab, he practiced what he was gonna do. "I'm gonna go in there, march straight to the manager, look him straight in the eye, lay it on the line, and I CAN'T DO THIS!"_

"For years I've dreamed of this moment," SpongeBob said. "I studied fifteen different types of fry cooking ever since I was a wee boy."

_A baby SpongeBob laughed as he cooked a patty on a small grill, and he finished perfectly._

"Isn't there only one real type of fry cooking?" Danny asked confused.

"Danny," SpongeBob said annoyed. "My big moment is coming up."

"Geez, sorry." Danny apologized.

"With the memories out of my head, I was eager, determined, diligent, and dang it, I was a big yellow cube with holes. I went inside to see the manager and his loyal employee awaiting my arrival. I strutted in…"

_SpongeBob flopped around the Krusty Krab instead._

"…And I asked for the job."

* * *

"And you got it, right?" Timmy guessed. 

"Nope." SpongeBob answered as he crossed his arms and smiled.

Timmy seemed confused. "No?"

"You didn't get the job when you asked?" Danny asked.

"You see, Daniel," SpongeBob said in a mocking teacherly tone. "In order for me to acquire the job of a fry cook, I had to complete a task. I was to acquire a hydro-dynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and a turbo drive."

Jimmy looked in disbelief. "It sounds to me like they were trying to get rid of you. There's no device like that in the world."

"Then, how come I found it?" SpongeBob said smirking.

"Really?" Jimmy asked amazed. "How?"

SpongeBob explained, "I was shopping at the Barg n Mart looking for the prize when I spotted the hydro-dynamic spatula on the shelf, the only one there. I held it in my hand seeing the task completed, until a faint noise rang in my ear."

"Do sponges even have ears?" Timmy asked.

"Quiet, this is the best part." SpongeBob ordered as he continued. "I heard the screaming of Mr. Krabs and Squidward as they were about to be buried by a sea of hungry anchovies. So, I flipped into action."

* * *

_After SpongeBob paid for the spatula, he used it like a helicopter to fly out of the store._

"With my spatula in hand, I made my way to the kitchen and fried up millions of patties until all the customers were filled up."

_SpongeBob cooked and cooked as he flipped the patties into the anchovies' mouth._

"And I was rewarded with the badge of official fry cook."

_Mr. Krabs put SpongeBob's name tag on his shirt._

* * *

"You seriously went through all that just to get a job as a fry cook?" Timmy said amazed. 

"Yeah," SpongeBob replied. "But, all of it was so fun and making a krabby patty is always an honor."

* * *

"_One krabby patty, extra onions." Squidward said, handing him the customer's order._

"_One Crying Johnny coming up!" SpongeBob shouted as he prepared to make a krabby patty. "Bun down, then patty, followed by ketchup, mustard, pickles, EXTRA onions, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and bun, in that order." He rang the bell when he gave the patty to Squidward. "One Crying Johnny up!"_

"Being a legendary fry cook was a great honor." SpongeBob explained. "But, it was no day at Goo Lagoon. I also had a job of keeping the krabby patty from Mr. Krabs's arch enemy…"

"Plankton." Jimmy finished.

"Right!" SpongeBob said as he continued, "Oh yeah, Plankton has tried to trick me into taking the formula…"

"_Are you SpongeBob SquarePants?" A robot fish asked in Plankon's voice._

"_Why, yes." SpongeBob answered while looking at his reflection in his spatula. "Yes I am."_

"_Then you just won one million dollars!" The fish exclaimed while holding a large check._

_Then, Plankton in SpongeBob's hand asked, "Do you know what I'd love more than anything in the whole wide world?"_

_SpongeBob guessed, "A booster seat?"_

"_A booster seat, hot dog- I mean, no. What I'd really like is one of those…" As Plankton spoke, his mouth began to water, "Tender…delicious…krabby patties." _

_Another time, SpongeBob was in Squidward's house in front of a busted up wall, looking confused._

"_Something must be wrong with my brain." SpongeBob wondered as he rolled his eyeballs back and looked inside his head, spotting Plankton in front of a control plugged into SpongeBob's brain. "Plankton! What kind of friend are you?"_

_Plankton spoke into a microphone to SpongeBob, "Nonsense, SpongeBob, you never liked me anyway. You wouldn't even come to my birthday party."_

"_Get out of my head! Leave my brain alone!" SpongeBob pleaded._

_Plankton's voice came out of SpongeBob as he had an evil grin. "Never! Never! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"…But all have failed."

_SpongeBob held out a ketchup and mustard bottle._

"_Don't forget your condiments, Plankton!" SpongeBob shouted as he shot ketchup and mustard out of the bottles._

_Plankton in a helicopter cake got shot with the condiments and started falling out of the sky._

* * *

"Wow," Danny said amazed as he laid his elbows on the table. "What Plankton won't do to get a krabby patty." 

"So, SpongeBob," Jimmy asked. "What else do you do at the Krusty Krab besides fry cooking?"

"Why, I do a lot of things." SpongeBob replied. "I mop, wipe the tables, scrub the latrines, wash the dishes, and take out the trash. But most of the time, I just hang out with my best friend, Squidward."

"Best friend?"

They all turn to see Squidward at the cash register, and he said, "The only thing he does around here is annoy me all day."

"Come on, Squidward." Danny said. "I'm sure it's not all that bad."

* * *

_When Squidward walked in, SpongeBob asked, "Hey, hey Squidward, did you see me?"_

_Squidward just walked past him, but SpongeBob still smiled and said, "Okay, see you later Squidinator."_

_SpongeBob jumped onto the register and shouted, "Are you ready to rock, Squidward?"_

"_No." Squidward dourly replied._

"_Good, cause we got customers!"_

_Squidward grabbed onto SpongeBob. "That's great, SpongeBob, now why don't you work on this little problem back in the kitchen!"_

_He tossed SpongeBob through the kitchen window and he laughed until SpongeBob came back from below him and said, "I'm serious Squidward, Mr. Krabs is a robot and I can prove it too." _

_Squidward wondered how he did that trick. "How did you…"_

_While SpongeBob was mopping he happily shouted, "Another day another nickel!" He laughed._

_Squidward, annoyed slammed the tray of food on the customer's table. "It's not that funny! Please make it stop!" He shouted as he covered his ears._

_After Squidward put on the sweater SpongeBob made for him, SpongeBob asked, "Do you love it?"_

_Squidward scratched himself. "It's a little itchy, what's this thing made of?"_

_SpongeBob answered, "Eyelashes!" Squidward tossed the sweater in SpongeBob's face._

* * *

"And that's what it's like working with SpongeBob every single day of my life." Squidward finished. 

"Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted in annoyed. "I know you want to share all of the fun experiences we've had in the past, but have some manners; it's my turn to tell stories." SpongeBob continued, "As I was saying, working at the Krusty Krab has always been a huge blast, I have been awarded Employee of the Month a million and six times and I have always worked and worked and worked serving krabby patties to all the wonderful customers."

* * *

_SpongeBob looked at his reflection in his spatula as he smiled._

"Of course people are always saying how easy it is," SpongeBob said. "But they're totally wrong."

_SpongeBob rapidly flipped krabby patties until it overfilled the krusty Krab and exploded.  
_"And if it weren't for me, the entire Krusty Krab would fall apart."

_SpongeBob chopped vegetables with his spatula at fast speed until he spilt apart, danced on ketchup and mustard bottles as he put the condiments on the patties, he threw a bunch of patties on the grill while the customers watched, he chopped the lettuce and tomato and used his spatulas to throw them onto the patties, he carefully moved the patty onto the bun with his spatula, he threw a bunch of patties in the air and a bunch of his arms that were holding plates came out of his as they landed on the patty buns, and he draws a heart with ketchup on the patty before he puts the bun on top finishing it._

* * *

"Yup, that's me." SpongeBob pointed to himself. 

Timmy looked impressed. "You must get paid a lot for all the work that you do."

SpongeBob shook his head. "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, I'm not in it for the money. I'm in it for the love of fry cooking."

Danny chuckled, "SpongeBob, what would the Krusty Krab do without you?"

"I'll give you three reasons." Squidward said.

"You know, guys," Timmy said. "I've learned something from all this today."

Jimmy looked like he knew the answer, "That we have all grown remarkably through all of our experiences we've had in the past from when we first started out?"

"Nope," Timmy answered. "That we need to do more training, if we were that suckish back then compared to the way we are now, think about how much better we'll be later on in the future."

"That reminds me," SpongeBob said. "Does anybody remember how we all met?"

Timmy replied, "That's easy, it all started when…uh, when we…no, that's not it…"

"I can't believe you don't remember when we met, Timmy." Danny said disappointed. "It happened when Jimmy built this invention, and then…um, Calamitous…no…there was a…"

Jimmy looked at them as they tried to remember how they met. "I can't believe any of you can't remember how we met."

They all stared at Jimmy like they were expecting him to tell them the story of how they met.

"…of course that's what my new invention the Memory Scanner is for!" Jimmy said as he jumped up from his seat.

"You have a Memory Scanner?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do." Jimmy replied. "For times like this, we can dig deep inside our cerebral cortex and find the memories of that exact day."

"Sounds good to me," Danny said as he got up from his seat. "Let's go."

They all got out of their seats and ran outside the Krusty Krab.

"Does anybody even remember why we even started remembering all this stuff?" SpongeBob asked his friends.

**The End**

_If you can't remember how the Nicktoons met, then you can plug in your Nicktoons Unite game and you can see for yourself. I really had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it, maybe it might've brought back some memories of what you first thought of the show before you liked it, but it's just a thought. Don't forget to please review. _


End file.
